


Under the Mistletoe

by kittymannequin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dorks, F/F, Holidays, Smitten Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: When awkward Fareeha starts showing up to Angela's office, she doesn't really think much of it. Until it starts happening more and more often.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamelessBurrito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessBurrito/gifts).



The first time Fareeha walks into Angela’s office, it’s something completely new.

“Doctor Ziegler.” 

Angela’s eyes shoot up, confusion written over her features as she startles slightly, not expecting anyone to come by her office so late.

“Fareeha. Has something happened? Are you hurt?” Angela’s already off her chair and in doctor mode when she notices Fareeha’s shaking head and the awkward shrug of her squared shoulders that, in all honesty, looks completely out of character for the stoic soldier and yet so endearing.

“No, I am quite alright, thank you.” Fareeha says, leaning against the door and crossing her arms over her chest. “Are you still working?” She asks, eyes trailing over the office, taking in the breaky lights and the lack of anything that would make the small space a little less impersonal. 

Angela chuckles, moving around her table as she lets herself settle back, her rear coming to rest against it. 

“I am, yes.” 

Fareeha’s eyes come to rest on her again and Angela finally allows herself to have a look for longer than a couple of seconds, feeling warmth begin to blossom just above her chest as she takes in Fareeha’s high chin, the way her eyes are seemingly glued to her, the way her arms all but want to burst through the thin fabric of her shirt and how that same shirt does little to hide the impressively sculpted abdomen the soldier seems to be sporting. 

There’s another beat or two of silence before Fareeha pushes herself off the wall, nodding slightly towards Angela.

“You should rest, doctor Ziegler.” 

“Just Angela is alright.” 

The words seem to make Fareeha stop for the briefest of moments and even in her tired state and from afar, Angela is sure she catches the corner of Fareeha’s lips curl in the smallest of smirks. 

“Night doc.” 

“Goodnight Fareeha.”

* * *

 

The second time it happens, it’s merely a couple of days later and Angela has just returned to her office, all bundled up in her heavy winter coat, scarf wrapped around her and  hands hidden inside her oversized, woolen mittens. 

“Doc.” Fareeha’s voice is soft and warm and Angela startles slightly, smiling to herself. “Been out?” Comes almost immediately after and it’s adorably stoic that Angela has to stop herself from chuckling.  

She turns around to greet Fareeha with a small smile and a nod as she shimmies out of her coat and goes to hang it down, taking the few steps to the hanger beside the door and glancing over at Fareeha from the side of her eye. Their eyes meet and it’s a warm moment of something more than just two coworkers seeing one another after a couple of days but Angela can’t really place it and Fareeha turns a moment later and then it’s gone and all that’s left is silence. Not uncomfortable, not unknown, just silence. 

Angela’s about to say something, try and fill the silence, but Fareeha beats her to it.

“It doesn’t really get this cold where I’m from.” There’s a shrug of her broad shoulders and a quirk of her lips before she continues. “It can be a little chilly sometimes, but never below zero.” 

Angela smirks at her as she pulls off her mittens and sets them down on her table. “It’s always below zero where I’m from.” She catches Fareeha’s eyes, taking in the smile on her lips. “At least in winter.” 

“I’ve been… Twice, I believe.” 

Angela’s brows furrow and Fareeha quickly catches herself, realizing she’s said more than she’s probably planned, but the question already slips past Angela’s lips. “To Switzerland?” 

Fareeha only nods in response, shuffling from one foot to the other as she slides her hands inside her pockets and glances to the side, seemingly looking over the hallway before her gaze falls back on Angela. 

“I’ll be heading out then.” 

There’s something more Fareeha wants to say, something that’s been left unspoken since the last time they’ve talked but Angela doesn’t press and so it remains unspoken, hidden in the awkward silence and the stilted goodbyes they give each other, both biting their lips and glancing anywhere but at the other. 

But Angela still finds herself smirking slightly at Fareeha’s retreating form, all stoic as she struts further and further away.

The third time Angela begins to suspect something is up. 

It’s twelve days till Christmas, ten days before the Christmas party the newly formed Overwatch is throwing and there’s commotion all around the large base, people walking in and out, missions happening and being carried out with precision and vigor as everyone yearns to be back home for the holidays, if only for a day or two of peace. 

There’s a young soldier lying on her examination table, barely twenty two and Angela’s got her stethoscope pressed to his chest when Fareeha clears her throat at the door and peers inside, only for her eyes to widen almost comically as she sputters and apology and tries to slip away.

“It’s alright, you can come in!” Angela calls after her, wondering if Fareeha even heard her but then she sees her shuffle back to the door and lean against the frame, crossing her arms over her chest and surveying the two of them.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother.”

“You’re not. Is there anything I can help you with?” 

Fareeha tilts her head for a moment before shaking it. “No, I just came by… Just came by to check up on you.” 

Angela turns at that, stethoscope now pressed slightly lower on the man’s chest as she looks at Fareeha. “Check up on me?” 

“It’s a little hectic outside.” 

There’s that little tilt of her lips, the tiniest of curls at the corner of Fareeha’s lips that Angela’s come to know in the past couple of times they’ve talked and it gives her a warm feeling, a glowing of softness and warmth that blossoms just above her chest and spreads up her neck, to the tip of her ears until she catches herself biting her lip and startles when the young man still being examined clears his throat and shuffles in his seat.

“Am I clear to go, doctor Ziegler?” 

“Just a moment, Marcus.” Angela says, prompting him turn to side as she moves around and goes about checking his back, stethoscope moving from one spot to the other as she occasionally tells him to breathe this and that way. She looks up to meet Fareeha’s eyes, noticing the frown stretched over her features but before she has a chance to ask her about it, the frown disappears and Fareeha seems to shake herself back to her usual state of slight disinterest. 

“Let the doctor do her job.” She mumbles, barely loud enough for them to hear but there’s an edge in her voice, something sharper than the other times they’ve spoken and it makes Angela peer at her as her hand slides over the young man’s back before she moves away.

“You’re free to go, Marcus. Come back after your next mission, alright?” 

The young man nods and quickly puts his shirt back on, making his way out and all but scurrying past Fareeha on his way out the door. She walks in after he leaves, just barely stepping inside, and her hands slip down to her sides as she glances around the room momentarily. 

It’s quiet again and quite frankly, Angela doesn’t mind all that much. It’s comfortable and she moves around the room to put away her tools, occasionally glancing at Fareeha who seems to be following her every move with curiosity. 

“Are you going to the party?” Fareeha suddenly asks, breaking the silence.

“The Christmas one?” 

“Yes.”

“I don’t know. There might be some work for me to do.” Angela smiles, running her fingers over the stack of papers on her table. “Research never stops.” 

Fareeha only nods in response before taking a last glance around and walking over to the door. “I’ll see you around doc.” 

“Have a nice day Fareeha.”

* * *

 

The next time it happens it’s only three days later and Angela’s pretty sure she knows what’s going on but it’s a little surreal and it’s been a while since she’s allowed herself enough freedom to actually indulge in something more than mere friendship with anyone. 

Nonetheless, it surprises her when Fareeha shows up late in the afternoon, strutting in her office in her typical manner, shoulders squared and chin lifted high as she immediately walks over to the examination table and sits down, murmuring a quiet ‘ _ hello’ _ her way.

“Fareeha.” Angela smiles at her, swiveling in her chair so she’s facing her way. “What brings you here today?” 

“Aren’t you going to ask me if there’s something wrong?” Fareeha asks right back, her lips clearly curled in a smirk. “You always do.” 

So Angela bites, standing up from her chair. “Is there something wrong Fareeha?” She almost grins at the way Fareeha’s eyes widen as she starts walking over until she’s just a step away. “Are you hurt?” 

“Uh no, I am not.”

“Are you sure? I can give you a quick check up.” Angela murmurs as she reaches over for her stethoscope, grinning to herself as she turns away from Fareeha for a moment, trying to school her features when she turns back to look at her. “How long has it been since your last check up?” 

Fareeha stands up then, quickly and deftly moving away, as she slips her hands inside her jean pockets, glancing around awkwardly. It takes all of Angela’s composure not to giggle at her and how adorable it all is. 

“I’m sure, Angela.” It’s the first time she’s heard her name fall from Fareeha’s lips and it may just be her new favorite sound. “I’m quite alright. Just came to-”

“Check up on me?” 

Fareeha picks up on the little word play, a chuckle slipping from her a second later. Angela laughs as well until their eyes meet again and both of them fall silent moments later, staring at one another. 

“I’ll see you at the Christmas party?” Fareeha asks then, slowly making her way towards the door. 

“Maybe.” Angela murmurs, smirking.

She gets a smile and a nod in return and for now, it’s enough.

* * *

 

They don’t see each other for a while after that. It’s a week later that Fareeha finally comes around again, a day before the Christmas party, and Angela’s standing beside her table, reading through a file she’s been working on, mug of coffee in one hand and the file in another as she slowly sips and reads through. 

There’s a soft knock on the already open door and she doesn’t have to look up to know who it is because the familiar voice she’s missed follows immediately after.

“Angela, hi.” She says, standing at the door with a small smile on her face, rubbing the back of her neck. “How are you?” 

Angela perks up at the question, smiling right back at her as she sets the files further away on the table and moves around until she can lean back against it. 

“Fareeha. I’m… tired, to be honest.” 

Fareeha’s brows furrow momentarily and she tilts her head before speaking.

“You’re working too hard. Even you need rest.” 

“I know. You sound just like Reinhardt.” 

That earns her a chuckle from Fareeha and it’s certainly a sound Angela could easily get used to. 

“So have you decided whether or not you’re going tomorrow?” Fareeha asks, smile fading as she does, teeth biting into her lower lip as she looks away. 

“I… don’t really know.” Angela murmurs, running a hand through her hair. “Actually, Fareeha, could you come over to the table please?” 

Fareeha looks at her in confusion, head tilted to the side before she quickly shakes herself out of her stupor and steps inside the office, making her way towards the examination table to which Angela is pointing. 

“Yes?” 

“I would just like to check something.” Angela murmurs as she walks around her table and grabs her stethoscope, moving around to get to Fareeha. “Please unbutton your shirt for me, this will be real quick.” She barely manages to say the words without stuttering, bracing herself with each step she takes.

Fareeha’s already moved through three buttons by the time Angela reaches her and as she steps to the side Fareeha looks up at her but her eyes catch onto something else further up in the air and she looks up to the ceiling, eyes widening in recognition.

“Angel-”

Fareeha’s words are cut off when she feels warm palms cup her cheeks and tug softly until her lips are pressed against soft ones and her eyelids fall shut moment later. It takes a moment for Fareeha to kiss back and when she does Angela has already tried moving away but Fareeha chases after her, catching a lip between her own and deepening the kiss until they’re both completely lost to it. They don’t move away until the need to breathe becomes overbearing and they find themselves gasping, foreheads pressed together and noses touching. 

Angela is the first to smile as she pulls back and tries to step away, only to be stopped by Fareeha’s strong hands slipping to her waist and tugging her close again.

“I didn’t know this thing was here.” Fareeha murmurs, nodding up towards the ceiling and the mistletoe hanging above them.

“Well.. I may have put it up yesterday.” Angela smirks, her hands moving to Fareeha’s hair, fingers tangling through her locks. “You weren’t going to kiss me so I needed some excuse.” 

Fareeha sputters at that, her cheeks reddening instantly. “I, well, I didn’t know, you, I was, I-”

Angela grins and leans back in, capturing her lips in another kiss, shushing her momentarily. When she pulls back, she’s smirking and running her fingers softly through Fareeha’s hair. 

“So you want me to go to the party with you, huh?” 

Fareeha opens her mouth to say something but promptly closes it, laughing as she leans into Angela and wraps her arms around her middle, tugging her ever closer. 

“I do, yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to Shamie.  
> more fanfic on my tumblr @kittymannequin


End file.
